The Hidden Killer in Cross Academny
by Gwen Truong
Summary: Zero was sent to Cross Academy to accomplish a dangerous mission assigned by Yagari, however, things got out of control when he fell into the eyes of Kaname, who couldn't spend a single night without sex. Zero x Kaname


**THE HIDDEN KILLER IN CROSS ACADEMY**

_**Disclaimer:**__ VK world and VK characters belong to Mitsuri Hino. The plot of the story was adapted from a Chinese boylove novel._

_**A/N:**__ I'm wondering if VK fans still check the VK fanfictions for new stories. Since the manga has finished, maybe you only follow the ongoing ones that you set alerts. Then should I launch a new story, especially when I still have several uncompleted works? Anyway muse is very unruly nowadays, and I just pamper it in whatever it feels interested in. If it isn't gone, hopefully one day it will help me to complete the old ones._

**CHAPTER 1**

Takuma Ichijou felt like he had finally returned home when seeing all of the Moon Dorm students waiting to welcome him back at the entrance of Cross Academy. It's not that they were really happy to see him, but who cared what they were truly thinking, as long as they truly complied with his orders?

The presence of Hanabusa Aido pleased him at most. This noble vampire had been the leader of the Moon Dorm before he joined the school, but failed to maintain his powerful position when he appeared. Of course, Takuma had to give him a tough lesson as Aido was famous as an arrogant boy and never easily surrendered to the others. Both of them came from the prominent noble vampire families, however, the Ichijous were much stronger. In addition, Takuma's grandfather was the major sponsor of Cross Academy. He had been in home-schooling until the high school period started, when his grandfather thought it was time for him to meet other noble offspring and create his own gang of supporters.

Although purebloods were the highest rank, the development of their society depended a lot on noble vampires, who held many important positions in all industries and had significant influence on many aspects in the human world. When the peace treaty between vampires and hunters were signed, Cross Academy was built to teach the young generations of both races about peaceful coexistence. Nevertheless, from the bottom of their hearts, vampires had a feel that they were a higher kind, since their physical strength was obviously stronger, their looks were more attractive, and their upper classes even possessed supernatural powers.

Takuma had at first tried to object his grandfather's idea of studying in this boarding school, but now, just after a year, he realized it was the place, where he could do whatever he liked, whenever he wanted. Nobody dared to make things difficult to him, all other students served him, all teachers showed great vigilance as dealing with him, even the headmaster, Kaien Cross, would keep an eye closed to his deeds. Except the time he had to return to visit Asato Ichijou, he was the king. That's why this Cross Academy, in his eyes, was his true home.

Those pleasant days might be changing, as Aido dutifully informed him that the Kurans, the strongest pureblood family, had sent their two children to the school this year, however, one of them was only half-bred. It was a young, beautiful guy named Senri Shiki, an illegitimate son of Rido Kuran. He had to keep his mother's surname, though the Kurans had acknowledged him into their family. Aido said he inherited many gorgeous features of the Kurans looks and was a masterpiece of nature. His hair was in tinted chestnut, soft and shiny as best silk, his body was slim and delicate, his fresh skin was in the prime of youth, readily appealing for a sweet bite. Shiki usually went out in daytime with an umbrella to protect his sensitive skin, even though it wasn't really sunny, which made him as cute as a little girl.

Most important was... he's still a virgin.

Takuma burst into laughing when Aido mentioned it. It wasn't like he had never had a virgin, however, it was kind of meaningful if he became the first man of a Kuran. Of course he also pondered on the possible consequences, especially the reaction of Shiki's cousin, the full-bred pureblood named Kaname Kuran. Yet Takuma completely believed in his charm, so far he had always won his victims' hearts, who would blame the person who had given them so much pleasure?

Opportune that Aido was Shiki's roommate, and was more than willing to hand his key to Takuma, so that the powerful Moon Dorm leader could pay his new target a private visit right in the first day he returned.

It was almost twelve pm, blazing outside, yet comfortably dark and cool inside the high walls of the Moon Dorm. All of students had been ready for bed, they were having a school entrance ceremony tonight, which meant they were required to get up earlier than usual to be on time. Takuma leisurely inserted Aido's key into the lock, and smirked as a dry crack resounded as a sign that the door was opened for him. In fact, all of the rooms in this dormitory were similar, just some were a bit larger than the others and had a better view. His room was large, looking out a serene lake in a beautiful garden. At first he shared it with Aido, but the sly noble "benignly" offered to exchange his place with the boy who Takuma was interested in. As a superior, he considered it a matter of course and didn't care where Aido stayed after that. So it was quite a shock to find out the room which Aido currently occupied was double his size, with opulent furnishings, and undoubtedly more expensive than the rest of the dorm.

Nevertheless, before anger hit him, his full attention was attracted to the beautiful man sitting at the mahogany table, who looked up in surprise upon hearing his footsteps. Those **burgundy** pools seemed to drawing and confining the soul of the observer. Takuma felt like he was drowning, yet voluntarily sinking deeper in that tempting depth. No words was appropriate to describe the beauty of the person in front of him. Takuma's attraction was intensely pushing up the burning desire in his body, clothes suddenly became too tight and entangled, he unconsciously took a swallow to calm himself down. No matter what, he was the Moon Dorm leader, it's kind of embarrassing to let the other see he was losing control.

The beautiful man carried an asexual allure, he didn't get panicked when a strange person intruded his room and was now approaching him with those hungry eyes, but hard to say if he really wanted the same thing. "I think you have mistakenly entered the wrong room."

Takuma smirked "I'm not mistaken." He kept walking until there was no distance between them, then looked down to observe his target's gorgeous face, oh how hurried he wished to throw him to the large bed behind them and tear their clothes off.

"My roommate, Hanabusa Aido, will come back soon." The man stayed still on his chair, innocently speaking to him in a soft manner.

Of course nobody would raise their voice to him. Takuma knew very well about his own power and influence. But this newcomer might not know it yet, he might think his cousin would protect him. Takuma surely understood nothing good would come from offending a pureblood, however, it was just the purebloods themselves that he wouldn't offend. Unless he was impotent, there's no way he would leave this room today.

"He isn't coming back. He has given his key to me." Waving the shining key in one hand, his other hand lifted the beautiful man's chin up to savour those fascinating features "Do you know why your family sent you here? They want you to learn how to deal with the others and survive. I believe they will support you, but do you think it will be enough for your future? Your surname isn't Kuran, the blood running in your system isn't pure, I'm afraid that no matter how kind they are, their support is limited. And with your cousin's lustful reputation, yet you're still a virgin, then you can see you're not his favourite. I'm really concerned about how you will get a standing in our society."

Takuma was pleased to see his beautiful target was still listening to him patiently, proving he had touched the right issue. He knew his weak point and just possessed exactly what this person needed. "My name is Takuma Ichijou. As you may know, the Ichijous are the strongest noble vampires, and I'm the next master of our family. If you have my support, nobody will dare to offend you. Your future will be safe and happy, as long as you become my lover and satisfy all my needs."

It had never taken him that many words to convince a person in his life, Takuma was sure Senri Shiki must be touched to tears with his speech. He wasn't lying, each and every of his words was true, the hierarchy in their society based on power. It was actually a misfortune for those who had the beauty but not the power, they would more sooner than later become a toy in the others' hands. If the Kurans really loved this illegitimate son, they would have locked him somewhere safely instead of sending him to this school. But it turned out to be a good decision, because they wouldn't have had the chance to meet each other otherwise. Takuma sincerely wanted to protect this person. It would be a laughing stock for a man like him to fall in love at first sight, but he was sincerely falling.

"Please take your hand off." Unfortunately, his target didn't seem to think the same. His voice remained soft and elegant, yet very determined to refuse him.

Takuma was angry, he wasn't used to being rejected, and definitely not in the mood to be rejected now. Was this man too stubborn, too innocent, or too stupid? He just knew that he wouldn't let him go. If gentle words couldn't get what he wanted, then he would treat him the way he had always used. Grabbing the man's delicate shoulders firmly, he lifted him up and threw him to the bed, and before the man could have a reaction, he jumped on top of him, using his weight to push him down.

"Get off! I don't like your way." His target's tune got stern.

"Shut up! You should be grateful that I choose you. On the day I turn my back on you, all of the students in this Moon Dorm will immediately jump you. You should try your best to serve me and beg me to stay a little longer..." Takuma shouted.

He hadn't finished his sentence yet when a strong hand snatched his wrist out of the blue, and flung him off before he was fully aware of what's going on. In a time of a blink, Takuma found himself completely weighed down. Regardless of how hard he tried to struggle, it's no luck for him to break free from the constraint, both his legs and arms were unmoved, his eyes widened in shock, yet he didn't allow himself to be knocked off that easily. Although those long, tapering fingers were gripping his shoulders mercilessly, he bet this person must be trying beyond his real strength to dominate the situation, it wouldn't last long, no real damage would happen.

"Accept it, Senri Shiki!" Takuma managed to make his voice serious "You can't really overpower me. Take my kind offer when I'm still interested in you."

Crack…

Fierce pain suddenly burnt one of his shoulders. He screamed. Loudly and bitterly, he screamed and wanted to get out of this room right away, but those fingers kept hitching on his wound, his target-turn-into-attacker was straddling him, observing him with the look of a predator "I. Said. I. Do. Not. Like. Your. Way."

Takuma didn't have a right mind to think anymore, he had never experienced such a failure. It couldn't be real, perhaps because he hadn't had a good sleep recently, so what was happening was a nightmare, the worst nightmare in his whole life. Those sharp fangs were piercing deep in his flesh, breaking his veins, blood flowing freely, stinking the air of the most luxurious room. He hated smelling his own blood scent, his sight was totally blurry until he felt the blood-stained fingers caressing his cheek.

"I hope you still can get hard."

Gazing at his attacker, Takuma murmured "Who are you?"

The beautiful man smiled with him, then moved his hips to press his own hardness enticingly on the noble's lower body. "Don't you want me?"

In normal circumstances, those lustful words would have worked Takuma up to his extreme and he would keep go on and on until his provoker couldn't stand up anymore. But in this moment, he got all sweaty. Damn it, it's too late to realize Aido had entrapped him. This person was **not** Senri Shiki.

The beautiful man straightened himself, licking his own juicy lips, and slowly taking off his clothes. The pink nipples were perked up with desire, his proud erection also came out as he pulled the pants down his long legs. Ignored Takuma's panic expression, he started undressing him.

"I'll castrate you if you cum without my permission." He smirked as rubbing the noble's limp manhood, then lowered to swallow it in his mouth.

Submerged in a warm, moist cavern, Takuma groaned. This person was quite experienced, it didn't take him long until he became fully hard against his will. So pleasant right now, but who knew what would happen next. He had never been taken by anyone, as a matter of fact, he had just tried men a few times. If Aido hadn't said it was a half pureblood, he wouldn't have come here today.

"You're much bigger than Aido," The man seemed satisfied with his rugged thing "let's see if you can hold longer than him too."

His nightmare suddenly turned to a new part when the man reached up his lips for a fervent French kiss, slender legs spread to straddle him again, a hand skilfully held the base of his unwilling arousal. Takuma gasped when the feeling of being submerged avidly into a bottomless cave became so intense. Pleasure flooded his mind, anxiety and fear were all gone, he instinctively moved to thrust in deeper.

The man moaned in ecstasy, eagerly pushed back to squeeze the foreign flesh inside his body, his own erection was pressing on the noble's stomach, hands crazily clasping around his shoulders.

"Hahh…hhaah… your big thing is tearing me..."

Takuma clenched his teeth to suppress the fierce pain of his broken bones, it was too vehement, he was going mad. If it didn't finish soon, he was surely going mad. Tonight he would be the one who couldn't climb down the bed.

ZxK

1 year later,

another school year was starting…

"Welcome to Cross Academy! You should feel proud of the chance. Only elite students are admitted to study here." The chairman pompously bragged of his famous school. Indeed, he had all rights to feel proud, not only because it was the very first school for both vampires and humans, a brilliant achievement of the idea which he had been dedicating his whole life for. It's also the place produced many eminent leaders, successful tycoons and talented artists for both races, though one of the reasons was he only admitted students with great endowments who came from rich families.

"No need to be verbose if you just want to compliment me." The teenager smirked at his words and invited himself to sit down on the soft white coach. There was no good impression for what he's having.

Cross rolled his eyes, totally irritated with his attitude. "Unfortunately, you are an embarrassing exception, Zero Kiryuu! You are admitted because Yagari sent me a letter. Without it, my doors will never open for a student with such a terrible grade report."

Not really terrible. His result wasn't excellent, but it was fine, and if Cross knew Zero didn't pay many efforts for studying, he would have to admit the young boy was actually a genius.

Nevertheless, Zero wasn't upset with his underestimation. His brow raised in a mischievous manner as if a challenge. "Oh yes? I'll be pleased to have your rejection."

Cross gazed at him, obviously the boy knew he couldn't do it, and that's why he's saying it out loud. This teenager was definitely not ordinary. Throughout their history, all hunters with silver hair and amethyst eyes were legends. Each generation of the Kiryuus only had one child, and the child was usually a boy. They possessed the strongest hunter power and were the biggest threat to vampires of their time. This boy was the youngest generation of his family, the only Kiryuu walking on this world since his father passed away many years ago. He wasn't supposed to be subdued easily, and that's why Yagari had sent him here.

"Since you being a student in this school is just a disguise, I can overlook it. But during your time here, I want you to try your best for the highest grades you can get."

"Well, _your_ Yagari said you will assist me to accomplish my job, not give me instructions. So if you really mean it, I think you should discuss it with _your_ Yagari, then let me know the result." Zero crossed his arms, leisurely resting his legs on the low coffee table, defiance was bold on his face.

Cross was speechless. This boy apparently wanted no compromise, and had no intention to hold him in high regard. More irritating was he seemed to know a lot, just by addressing his own mentor _"your Yagari"_, he was possibly aware of his secret feeling for that stubborn man.

Yes, Yagari Toga had sent Zero here for a killing mission, however, the target had a hidden identity. Nobody could tell who exactly he was. All they knew was that person was staying in this academy, and Zero must find him out and kill him before he left. The young hunter was very unwilling to take this job, but he couldn't refuse his mentor, who had raised and trained him as his own son. Hokkaido had the worst winter in Japan, he desperately hoped to fulfil it and run away before that season arrived.

"Don't vent your spleen on me. I'm as frustrated as you are." Cross muttered "If it pleases Yagari, I'll arrange you to be Hanabusa Aido's roommate. He is the news agency of the Moon Dorm, you can get any information from him."

_-to be continued-_

_Posted on 28 Sep. 13_


End file.
